


Not Our Swan Song

by Bluestonearden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, I am Supercorp Trash, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestonearden/pseuds/Bluestonearden
Summary: Is there such thing as a safe haven? It's something Kara finds herself wondering with every waking moment. The world she now lives in is a world without laws, running water, easy access to food, and most troubling of all, a world that's shared with the undead. Following the collapse of society Kara Danvers and her sister, Alex, travel for days on end with the hope of finding a place they can eventually call home.In a world where it's not just biters that are to fear, but other humans as well, it's imperative there are no distractions if they are to survive. So, when Kara Danvers meets Lena Luthor, all rules set in place are turned on their head. There's no room for love in these troubling times...right?Aka the  Zombie Apocalypse AU no one asked for
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	Not Our Swan Song

**18:30**

_ Like any other fall day the brisk autumn breeze snaked its way through the dense forest, spiraling through twisted branches, and prancing among the neighboring meadows. While the transition from summer to fall was an annual occurrence, being able to witness the forest drastically change colors over a one month period never grew old. In fact, it was here, deep in the heart of the 36-mile tree-filled land that Kara was able to clear her head. More often than not there’d be a long-drawn-out lecture about the importance of time upon returning home, however, the wonders of the wilderness around her made the everlasting talks worth it.  _

_ Just beyond the treetops sat the fading sun as the last light of day began to wither away. Shadows everywhere stretched their arms out as dusk began to settle on the horizon. By the time six o'clock rolled around Kara found herself needing to squint in order to make out shapes in the distance. With a soft sigh and final look around, she reluctantly gathered her belongings before swinging a leg over her mountain bike and pedaling off. Fallen leaves and cracked twigs snapped under the rubber surface of the tires which never stopped rolling until a white house came into view. And, just beyond the first patch of bushes came a steady stream of light that illuminated the silhouette of an individual inside. If one was to really zone in they might just hear the muffled jazz music against the chirping of forest crickets _

_ Once the bike was locked up Kara trudged along the stone path until she reached the front door which had been left ajar. Upon entering, the tantalizing aroma of freshly baked pie filled her nose. Sure enough, the mouth-watering scent only grew pleasantly stronger until Kara found herself watching as her mother pulled a perfectly cooked, golden-brown pie from the oven. _

_ “Well, I’m glad to see you’re still a part of the family”. The blonde-haired woman placed the pie down on the counter top as she took in her daughter's disheveled appearance. “Took the bike again, did you?” She chuckled, shaking her head as Kara peered down to examine just how mud-stained her clothes really were. _

_ “I didn’t realize there’d be so many puddles.” She pointed out, making her way closer to the cooling dessert.  _ _  
_

_ “Hey! Not until after dinner." Kara laughed, holding her arms up in mock surrender as her mother all but grabbed the pie, shielding it with her body as if her life depended on it. “ I swear all the sweets in this house would be gone if I didn’t guard them. You and your sister really can’t help yourselves, can you guys?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Is that pie I smell??” Both Kara and her mother whipped around to see Alex standing in the doorway, eyes wide as she stared at the steaming treat on the island. _

_ “Yes, but unfortunately it’s not until after dinner.”  _

_ “Hey, you two might be seniors in college but as your mother it’s still my responsibility to make sure you’re eating plenty and healthy. Not just pot stickers and pizza. Which means that while you’re under my roof, dinner comes before dessert as always.  _

_  
_ _ Kara frowned, over exaggerating her all too famous pout. “Pot stickers can be healthy. They come with the option of a vegetable filling.” She said matter-of-factly.  _ __  
  


_ A lengthy but light-hearted debate ensued where both Danvers sisters listed the many ways pizza and pot stickers could in fact, be healthy.  _

But those were easy days. 

The happy times.

The time when there was a place to call home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This idea popped into my head a while ago, but I never brought myself to write it....until now. Dum dum dummm. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this and any tips or advice is welcome seeing as though writing isn't my strong suit, haha. I have a few ideas for where this story can go, but nothings set in stone so we shall see:)


End file.
